The present disclosure relates generally to optically clear fluid compositions.
Thermal inkjet printing systems may be used as an effective way of producing images on a print medium, such as paper. Thermal inkjet printing involves ejecting ink droplets from a nozzle at high speed onto the paper to produce an image thereon. The image that is produced may include photos, graphics, text, or combinations thereof.
Sometimes, a coating composition may be printed over the ink that was ejected onto the paper, such as to improve one or more characteristics of the printed image. Examples of these characteristics may include print quality, gloss, scratch resistance, and/or the like. However, in some instances, the coating composition may not be as compatible with the ink as desired, and in some cases, may not be jettable from a thermal inkjet printhead.